Field of the Invention
The invention relates a device for use in a burner, more particularly a burner applied to a premixed burner for infrared radiation heating, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional gas appliances utilize mainly an atmospheric burner, which heats the target mainly by convection. This heating mode results in a large amount of thermal loss. In fact, the maximum thermal efficiency of the atmospheric burner does not exceed 55%. Thus, to improve the thermal efficiency in gas appliances, the existing heating mode must be modified.
Typically, as an improvement, an infrared burner can transform the ordinary physical and chemical thermal energy into infrared radiation energy. The thermal energy is transferred to the heating object in the form of infrared radiation. This heating mode effectively reduces the physical and chemical thermal losses, the thermal efficiency of the burner exceeds 68%, and the emissions of CO and NOX are far below the international discharge standard.
However, in practice, a portion of metal bands of the infrared burner is apt to protrude due to the frequent alternation between high and low temperatures, which causes the deformation and axial movement of the honeycomb body, thereby affecting the normal use of the burner.